Ievan Polkka
'"Ievan Polkka"' by ''Hatsune Miku is featured on Just Dance 2016. Dancer The dancer's design is the exact same as that of Hatsune Miku's, but with a hot pink glove added to her left hand, in which she holds a green leek. Evidently, she has long bright blue hair tied up in ponytails, a silver and black dress with a blue tie, black arm warmers, and black boots. Her body is static and blurry, and is generally translucent. Background The routine takes place in front of a panel of digital screens. Vegetables such as leeks, turnips, and carrots appear in colored backgrounds on the screens, as does a scenic view of purple mountain caverns. There are also two hologram projectors beside the dancer, which occasionally project bluish holograms of the dancer. Gold Moves There is only one Gold Move '''in this routine: '''Gold Move: Put your arms up quickly, as if you were spreading your arms out to fly when ''Yo! is sung. IevanPolkaGoldMove.png|Only Gold Move Trivia * ''Ievan Polkka is the second song by a Japanese artist to only appear in the main series, following Spectronizer. However, Ievan Polkka is not a Japanese song - rather, it is Finnish in origin. * This is the second song to feature Hatsune Miku in the entire series, after Tell Your World. However, it is the first in which Miku is the main artist as opposed to a featured artist. ** It's also the first Hatsune Miku song to be featured in the main series, as Tell Your World was featured in the Japanese-only Just Dance Wii U, which makes her the first artist from the Japanese series to come to the main series. * This is the eighth cover to be made by a singer who doesn't work for Ubisoft; it follows Toxic, Holiday, Here Comes the Hotstepper, Jump (For My Love), Can't Take My Eyes Off You, One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks), and Never Can Say Goodbye. * This is the first song with a Finnish title and to have Finnish roots. * Stop motion effect is used on the dancer. * This is the fifth song, after Never Gonna Give You Up, Gangnam Style, The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) and Let It Go, to have been based on a viral video. In this case, the viral video is Leekspin. *In an Instagram video, it is seen that Ievan Polkka is the only song to not be sorted in the menu in alphabetical order as with all the other E3 2015 reveals.https://instagram.com/p/4CUwNnQouT/ *This is the 7th song to have a coach based on an official character, being Hatsune Miku, after Just Mario, Prince Ali, Ghostbusters, Let It Go, Mahna Mahna, and India Waale. *The routine appears to use the version of the song from the "Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA" series rather than the original. But in the songlist video appears as the original song. **It also borrows some moves from the official choreography from the game. **The dancer is wearing the same clothes from the music video but the dance in game has long hair while the one in the music video has pigtails or braids. Gallery 18221447804_edd5bd14d4_o.jpg|Gameplay 1 18221448414_4fe06f79d7_o.jpg|Gameplay 2 18223400803_fca329e6a7_o.jpg|Gameplay 3 CHlmXvzUcAAz3pG.jpg|Announcement Desktop 16-6-2015 4-12-35 PM-314.png|Background Levan Polkka BTS.jpg|Behind the scenes oie_transparent(1).png|Extraction of the dancer jd2016leven.png Videos Hatsune Miku sings "Ievan Polkka"-0 Hatsune Miku - Ievan Polkka Just Dance 2016 E3 Gameplay preview Ievan Polkka - Just Dance 2016-Gameplay References Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Japanese Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:00's Category:Covered Category:30's Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Non-English songs Category:Songs Revealed At E3